


Vices

by exbex



Series: Ray/Ray wingfic [4]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Vices

The temperature is already climbing to record highs, there’s no air-conditioning in Kowalski’s apartment, the sun is streaming through a window and bathing Ray’s eyelids, and there’s an assault on his senses; sweat and skin and hair and the still-peculiar touch of silky wings against his chest.

It’s a vice that Ray could let himself drown in.

He pulls his body away and lowers Kowalski to lie on his back, nestled in no-longer-cool sheets. Kowalski looks vaguely like a specimen, spread and pinned and mounted (and not in the usual ways that Ray so enjoys), and he’s filled with an uneasiness. Kowalski is fast, Kowalski is resilient and smart, but Ray is preoccupied with protecting him, guarding him like the rare value that he is.

It’s an obsession, Ray knows, but he also knows that obsessions are what people use to fill all the hours between birth and death; scholars with knowledge and scientists with experiments and artists with paint and ink and notes and Mounties with justice and everybody with sex and pleasures. So why shouldn’t Kowalski be Ray’s?

Kowalski lazily opens his eyes, the light blue piercing right through him. “You make a lot of noise with all that thinking.”

Ray sits, arms folded on his knees. “I’ve got a lot to think about.”

Kowalski’s on him suddenly, pinning him to the bed, rubbing lazily against him. “Let’s do something about that.” His wings seem to expand, and Ray imagines that they could grow, shift to wrap around him, and maybe Kowalski’s right and he’s not the only who needs protecting.


End file.
